


Penning a Punishment

by Dorkjitsu



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkjitsu/pseuds/Dorkjitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Orig. published 2008) Don/Raph. The boys decide to explore one of Donatello's kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penning a Punishment

The sharp slap of a ruler was followed by the sounds of heavy breathing.  
  
Raph's eyes were squeezed shut as he kept bent over the desk. The backs of his thighs stung and his tail throbbed, but he refused to cry out as the slender stick made contact yet again. And again. And again. Damned if Donatello wasn't enjoying this.  
  
Raphael glanced back, taking in the sight of his brother. It was so...strange, seeing him dressed up in clothing. Ill-fitting slacks, a button-up shirt complete with a pocket of pens, and the tackiest purple and black stripped tie that he had ever seen. Don's eyes met his own with a stoic look of superiority, his voice cool and authoritative.  
  
"Now, Raphie- _chan_. Have I helped you to retain the information, or do you need further...instruction?"Raph growled in response to the atrocious nickname then swallowed, suspecting that any further abuse to his thighs would begin to teeter more toward the unpleasant sort of pain. He gave a slight nod, still stretching his arms out across the desk top. His voice, however, betrayed his annoyance. "Yes, Donatello-Sensei."  
  
There was silence, accompanied by a sort of tension that could be felt as if crawling along Raph's shell. Don's voice returned after a few moments, sounding somewhat impatient. His words were spaced and punctuated, as if speaking to a slow student. This caused Raph's eyes to narrow in indignation. "Then give me the correct answer. Do not make me repeat the question; you have given me quite enough grief for one lesson, and you are not beyond behavioral correction."  
  
Raph snorted and began to straighten himself. "Yeah. Yer little ruler just might leave a welt. Impressive."  
  
The quiet, the lack of movement, was disconcerting. Raphael had been certain that the comment was going to warrant him some sort of repercussion, yet the moments ticked by as if nothing had been said. When he turned around to face his brother, the sight nearly made him shudder on the spot. Donatello was pissed. His muscles were tight and his gaze had slipped from its detached coolness to something more heated. A hand came up to loosen the tie, and the fabric was quickly (every movement oh so efficient) removed.  
  
Before Raph could open his mouth for another snarky comment, he found himself being grabbed roughly and spun back around. With more aggression than he was accustomed to from his usually calm brother, Raph was shoved face-down onto the desk once again. This time, however, his wrists had been pulled back behind his shell and secured by the tie. Don hefted Raph by his shell and pushed him more fully onto the desk so that the tops of his thighs touched the wooden edge. Raph's toes could just barely scrape across the concrete and his breath fogged against the freshly polished finish. This was unexpected. And it was doing wonderful things to his body.  
  
Raph could feel the other step back to admire the sight of him bound and laid out, his rear exposed and accessible. He wriggled a bit, testing the knots of the fabric. It was his brother's voice, reprimanding and oh so smug, that made him freeze.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Such a slow learner, Raphael-chan. I had expected you to have learned to respect your superior by now."  
  
Raphael cursed himself for flinching as Don's hand came to rest on his reddened thigh.  
  
"However, it is a lesson that I enjoy teaching."  
  
Raph sucked in a breath as a hand closed around the tip of his tail, pulling on it until it extended out into the open. When the sharp smack of the ruler landed on the back of the sensitive appendage, the cry could not be stifled. Another smack landed on the same place, then another. Five solid stings had Raph's tail trying to curl inward, in an instinct to protect his half-exposed erection from any wandering strikes. Now that would be a pain that he didn't care to experience.  
  
Luckily, the onslaught ceased without connecting with the ultra-sensitive flesh.   
  
"I suspect that you've still not learned proper respect. After all," Donatello's voice dropped to something filled with mockery, "what's just another welt, correct?"  
  
Raph swallowed, working his throat so that his voice would not sound too strained. "That's right. Maybe it ain't the student that's the problem here. Maybe you're just a...sub-par teacher."  
  
The grip around the tip of his tail tightened signifigantly, raising it up inch by inch.  
  
"Isn't. How many times must we go over this?" Donatello actually sounded somewhat exasperated. "Ain't is and always will be an unacceptable slang term. You WILL utilize correct grammar when speaking to me."  
  
Raph's pulse had quickened, his anticipation growing; his erection hung out, half-hard, from the upturned tail. "I ain-Gah!"  
  
His knees slammed against the desk as he bucked involuntarily. Something cold and slender was pressing against his opening, slipping through the tight ring of muscle. Raph squirmed, trying to crane his neck back to see. As if to further put him into his place, Don pushed the object in another few inches.  
  
It was a fucking pen.  
  
Raph's toes curled, scraping across the pavement as his legs dangled helplessly from the desk's edge. He groaned out loud as the pen was pulled out then pressed back in, moving against his inner walls. Donatello never touched himself when he was the teacher, and that added fire to the experience, and to Raph's groin. Raphael was punished in obscene and humiliating ways, for the sheer sake of the punishment itself. It would have been more tolerable if Donny was at least getting his own rocks off as well. But no, Don simply stood over him and administered the discipline like some self-righteous authority figure.  
  
And all be damned, if it didn't make Raph hard as a rock.  
  
Raphael had become breathless, no longer trusting his voice for proper sarcasm. But Donatello seemed cool, unaffected. "Respect, Raphael chan." The slender plastic slid in and out slowly, an an abominable pace. "It is about acknowledging those superior to you. It is about abiding by certain rules." The pen was pressed in as far as was safe, with just Don's fingertips keeping it from full insertion. He gave it a few quick twists. "I have the power. The responsibility of instilling these lessons within you. To mold you into the perfect student."  
  
Donatello gripped Raphael's cock, giving it a jerk. "And you WILL become the perfect student, Raphael-chan. Even if I have to fuck it into you."  
  
Raph groaned, his brother having exploited his weakness for dirty talk on top of the sensations.  
  
Don increased the pen's pace, now shoving it in and out at a rapid speed. The pen's clip created an odd but pleasant sensation as it was rammed into Raph repeatedly. The bound turtle pressed his forehead to the cool wood, ashamed by his own body's betrayal. His treacherous cock twitching in the other's hand was a testament to his submission, and the quiet moans were best left in denial. Even worse yet, was his need for more: that warm hand around his cock was gripping, but no longer stroking.  
  
"Don..."  
  
He had managed to ground his voice out in a growl, pulling off 'demanding' rather than just 'needy.' Unfortunately, this did not gain him anything. It was as if his voice had gone unheard. As if his demands were not accounted for...damn. Fucking smug-ass brothers with their fully-embraced roles. Raphael tried again.  
  
"Donatello-Sensei..."  
  
Still nothing but the steady violations of the pen and the constant pressure on his cock.  
  
"Donatello-Sensei. Please...I want to learn."  
  
In and out, in and out. A maddening action that made him squirm on his plastron. His voice had finally lost all of the macho depth, waning into a sound of breathless plea.  
  
"Teach me."  
  
The hand around his cock tightened momentarily before sliding along the length. Right away, Don matched the stroking with the pistioning of the pen: a fast, merciless pace meant to drive a point home. And drive it he did, right over the edge, sending Raph into a thigh-shuddering, toe-curling, grimacing orgasm. Hot seed splashed against the side of the desk as Raphael jerked to a finish, uttering a few final groans as he did so.  
  
Don walked around the desk to stand in front of Raphael, who was still very much laid out and bound. His cock throbbed, bobbing slightly mere inches from the other's face. Raphael strained hs face upward to cock an eyeridge at Don; this was something different than the normal scene.  
  
"So, Raphael-chan. Are you prepared to complete your extra credit assignment?"  
  
Don's eyes were dark with lust, but still questioning. Asking for input. After all, this hadn't been agreed to while setting the roleplay expectations. Raph gave a token squirm, for show of course, then licked his lips.  
  
"Yes, Donatello-Sensei."


End file.
